Lightening never strikes twice?
by pesi
Summary: will Sara and grissom be able to make up after a arguement? will they do it in time?Warning Character death


**Disclaimer…not mine.**

**WARNING; does contain character death major angst, don't like don't read!**

Hodges was avoiding speaking too much afraid he might get his head bitten of by a certain Sara Sidle; even he had noticed something was wrong in the lab that showed how serious it was. Ever since last Thursday a cold front had spread across the lab followed by rounds of shouting from Grissom's office. Catherine was one of the people who blamed Grissom for it suspecting he had upset Sara in some way because it was not often you saw Sara fleeing the scene in tears. Ever since then the upset seemed to have turned to anger with Grissom even raising his voice. They now avoided each other and only spoke in short grunts. Both had retreated away from other people and seemed to isolate themselves. The cold front that was sweeping through the lab suddenly turned to an ice age as Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"Catherine's asked for my help at their scene apparently they found some beetles," announced Grissom popping his head in the doorway.

That was the only thing going to move Gil Grissom from his office bugs. Not the fact that Sara had asked if he wanted to go to breakfast with her, which he had out right said refused claiming that it would be inappropriate subsequently causing Sara to shout at him. Grissom had then done the only thing he knew how cut himself off from her. Even through he wanted to go to breakfast he was scared, so instead he told her she was going to have to do something about 'this' or he would transfer her. This was the last straw Sara had fled his room in tears and moments later he left only allowing himself to break down in the confines of his own house.

"Great more boxes" sighed Hodges as an officer dropped of ten cardboard boxes marked evidence. "What the hell is Willow's doing emptying the house" he sighed opening one. "Now this is interesting" he smiled pulling out a bag.

"Wasn't that from the children's room?" asked Sara looking at the bag he was holding up.

"Yes and do you see what I see?" he smiled opening the bag.

"If you mean a syringe then yes" Hodges dropped the children's doll he was holding and pulled it form it's base revealing a syringe.

"Now that's not safe," said Sara picking another item out the box.

"Warrick hurry up and bag that," barked Catherine. She had, had enough of tonight. The house they were processing had blood in four rooms that were filled with stuff and now Grissom was crawling along the floor following a beetle.

"Catherine I got coke," announced Nick holding up a bag and walking into the room.

"There's traces of it in the girls room" added Grissom crawling past them

"The girls room, well I packed all the tuff from there back to the lab"

"Well judging from the stuff he's got in his cupboards he dealing," announced Nick.

"Grissom now that you're here avoiding Sara how about you help process" snapped Catherine losing her cool. At this Warrick and Nick suddenly found somewhere else to go work.

"Catherine I am not avoiding her"

"Yes you are. I don't know why but I've got a feeling it's got something to do with you and your lack of emotions"

"I do not have a lack of emotions," replied Grissom.

"For god's sake Gil open your eye's. Sara is mad about you she's waited around for five years that I know of. Your either too scared or too stupid to do anything about it" she shouted loud enough to make Warrick and Nick uncomfortable in the next room.

Grissom just stood processing this for a minute.

"Well say something. Maybe you should start with what you said to Sara to make her cry"

Grissom looked up he just assumed she had stormed out he never realised he hurt her that much.

"She asked me to go to breakfast with her" he started "I told her it was inappropriate"

"God. Gil would it really have hurt you to gone to breakfast. Oh no that would be to complicated"

"It would. I don't know what to do. She's a colleague"

"And?" snapped Catherine

"It's not professional"

"It's love. What you so scared of? been demoted you'd rather close yourself off because that's what it looks like. So what Ecklie gives you a slap on the wrist he can't actually do anything, there's nothing in the rules about dating colleagues if it was Greg would be out for all the lab girls he's taken out" she added calming down.

"She only thinks she likes me. Catherine I'm older and I'm not used to been with people"

"GIL she's a adult she can make her own choices," replied Catherine getting worked up. "I don't see what you can be afraid of she's going to say yes"

"The unknown" replied Grissom "I don't know what to do or how to act"

"No one does at the start you work it out but you need to act fast. That's not all you said to her is it" she finished.

"I told her she needed to do something about it or I'd transfer her"

Catherine just starred in disbelief

"You said what?" she asked not taking it in.

"I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to out the situation"

"Gil. Get out! If you said that to me you'd be getting out in a coffin. Go back and get on your knees and apologise," she said pointing as Nick and an officer came back into the room.

"I'm going to question some witnesses," he said sheepishly.

"Catherine you may want to process the garage. I'm taking Ringo back to the lab" announced Grissom before leaving.

"What?" asked Cath going through he adjoining door to the garage.

"Great" she sighed seeing he had several guns and types of drug's set up to deal.

Three hours later and Catherine was still finishing processing the garage and sending the stuff back to the lab. Nick had gone with Brass to question's some suspects. Catherine was onto the last couple of boxes when Warrick appeared.

"Their awake" he said.

"Ok. You check this then seal this and send it to the lab" said Catherine leaving.

Unfortunately the officer wanted to get home so just sealed the boxes. If he had he would have seen one contained components to pipe bombs and the other contained small amounts of explosive.

"Last ones" smiled Archie dropping the boxes of in the lab. There was so many you could hardly see Sara and Hodges anymore.

"Hi I thought you might need some help" smiled Grissom weakly

"Well I'm going for my break then" announced Hodges downing tools and leaving before they started shouting.

"Archie there done if you want to log them in" said Grissom as Archie carried the boxes out.

"I haven't done those," said Sara coldly pointing to some boxes.

"Sara I want to apologise" started Grissom stumbling on his own words.

"Do you know what for?" replied Sara not looking at him.

"For been a insensitive idiot. Sara what I said, I said because I was scared. I know you wont understand but if had said yes then everything would change. My relationship with you, my work and my life. It's not that I don't like you"

Sara cut him off. "You think I'm not scared I've asked you so many times and each time you cut me off dead. I can't help the way I feel and I'm scared. Scared that you'll never return it, scared that I'll spent the rest of my life doing over time just to spend more time with you" she stopped as tears stung at her eyes.

"Am I too late?" Grissom asked simply.

"Never" replied Sara.

"Then Sara after we've processed these would you like to go for dinner"

The smile that spread across Sara's face seemed to make everything ok. The fear was still in him but now it seemed more exiting. The unknown now seemed like the most appealing thing in the world.

"You scared?" whispered Sara picking up a box

"Terrified but more exited than I've ever been"

"I'll hold your hand" she smiled in return sending a tingle down Grissom spine as she gently brushed her hand against his skin as she bent down.

"Lets get this finished" smiled Grissom starting to process

"Great heavy" said Sara dropping one box onto the tabletop.

"Hey Sara hand me some filter paper I think we got something mixed in here" said Grissom tipping out some powder paint onto it.

"Black flecks," said Sara poking it with her pen.

"Look's like this was around when he filed the gun's" said Grissom putting a small amount in a test tube.

"Let's see if it glows," he said switching a Bunsen burner on and hanging the test tube above it.

"Better check the rest," he said pushing the Bunsen to the side of the box Sara had been about to process and going over to another.

It was then an almighty bang spread through the building. Ecklie and Sofia were in his office across the other side of the building when the table shuck and a bang happened.

"What the hell" he opened his door to see people running by and alarms going of there was smoke coming from door's further down. Archie had been on his way back to the lab when a wind with such force swept him of his feet before her heard the bang. Glass shot across the hall in front of him some shredding his sleeve that was out in front of him.

Sara and Grissom didn't hear the bang they were unconscious before the sound reached them. Sara was turned to the side meters away when without warning she was thrown forwards along with everything else in the lab going straight through the glass wall with such force that she made an imprint where she hit the next wall. Grissom was over the other side of the room facing it when he saw the red fire sweeping at him. His brain didn't have time to register his hands went up automatically to his face as he went up into the air crashing through flying lass and landing in broken glass and solutions.

"From the outside the real damage could be seen. Ecklie and Sofia had made it through the smoke that was now billowing through the building and were soaked by the sprinklers that were getting the fire under control. There was a hole in the middle of he lab. The roof had been blown of in places.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass discussing the case as they approached the building. They saw the smoke before they got there but assumed it was form passed there, Warrick had even joked that Sara had tried cooking again. As they pulled closer they saw the fire trucks the ambulances and the people.

Lab techs were stood outside covered in cut's it was a chilling reminder to Greg.

"What the hell"? asked Catherine to no body in particular as she jumped out the car.

"Catherine" shouted doc Robbin's as he saw him get out along with everyone else.

"What the hell happened?" asked Warrick.

"Some sort of explosion. Ecklie's even considering a bomb" he was tainted with soot along with David who was stood behind him coughing a bit.

"Are you ok, where was it" asked Catherine desperately looking for Sara and Grissom among the crowd.

"The labs been completely destroyed"

This sunk in Sara and Grissom were in the middle of this.

"Sara was in there," said Nick his throat going dry. "Grissom might have been with her"

"Oh god" mumbled Warrick as they walked closer seeing the damage. As they stood there Judy was wheeled out on a gurney.

"Judy" shouted Greg running over to her as a fireman helped Archie out.

"Greg. Sara and Grissom were in there" he managed as the EMT grabbed him and put a mask over his face.

"Sara" whispered Greg in some hope that she would walk up behind him and ask what happened that she'd gone out for a coffee and missed everything.

"Sara" croaked Grissom as he saw her lying in front of him. The world was blurry but he could make out her shape. He could feel blood on his hands and running down his head. He was laid under what used to be a desk. Slowly and painfully he dragged himself forwards. The glass on the floor was embedding itself into his hands as he edged forwards. His ears were ringing high-pitched and his hearing was defiantly damaged.

"Sara" he croaked again as he managed to free his legs form the table remains. He looked down seeing them covered in blood but not bleeding profusely he decided it must be small superficial cuts from the glass. He looked down at his hands and he could see the glass sticking out. The smoke was chocking his lungs and the water freezing his limbs as he edged forwards.

"Grissom" came the faint yet unmistakable voice of Sara Sidle.

"I'm coming," replied Grissom tears now streaming down his face at the relief she was alive. Every inch forwards hurt his entire body. Sara couldn't feel anything but pain. Her arms felt as if they were on fire her head like she'd been drinking for forty-eight hours straight.

"I can't feel my legs," she said softly as she looked down but was unable to see them due to the rubble on top of them. Slowly and painfully she tuned her head towards Grissom's voice. At once she felt free flowing blood running down her face and arm.

"Sara's it's ok" Grissom didn't know why he was saying it. He cold see blood running down the side of her face and over her ear. He cold se the burns to both her arms and to the side of her body.

"Sara" finally with one last push he was able to reach out and grab her fingers.

"Grissom" she sobbed clutching tightly at the, as he regained his strength for the final push.

"This isn't what I had in mind for dinner" she crocked her breath becoming shorter and more strained.

"Shush" he gripped harder at her hand. "It's ok we'll get out and I'll cook" he replied trying to ignore the pain coursing through his own body.

"It's hurts," she whispered as Grissom let out a cry of agony as he pulled himself so he was almost laid next to her.

"Ok Sara we need to get out" he said looking around.

"I can't it hurts" she cried holding her arms up and gripping onto his.

"Sara I need you to do this for me" he clutched back the glass imbedded in his hands cutting deeper and into Sara's.

"My legs won't move"

"Ok I'll help" he bent down and placed a hand on her head. She felt cold he knew that meant she'd lost a lot of blood.

"Sara hold my hand" he wrapped his left hand around hers as he bent down lifting a piece of desk on top of her away.

He immediately withdrew. Her legs were covered in blood but he couldn't tell where she was bleeding. Her top was melted onto her skin.

"I'm going to die," said Sara snapping Grissom back.

"No your not. Sara you're not leaving now"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as he to began to shack as sobs racked his body.

"For what?"

"Shouting, everything. I love you"

"No Sara don't say that don't speak like your going to die, your not," replied Grissom unable accept it. He felt Sara began to go limp. "No come on" with all his strength he pulled her free from the rubble but the blood just kept flowing.

"Sara don't go I love you. I want to grow old with you, I want to be with you forever" he sobbed pulling her so she was lent against him. "Please don't leave me"

"I love you too" whispered Sara finding it harder to breath. Grissom didn't know what to do his brain had shut down so gently he lent down and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't need to say another word he saw the smile spread across her eyes

"No Sara" Grissom felt her hands briefly tighten around his waist before going limp.

"No Sara. I love please I want to be with you do hear me" Grissom began shouting.

"Sara" he called again shaking her lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm supposed to be with you forever". The pain in his body no longer registered the only thing in his world had just departed from it. To die of a broken heart seemed only true in fairy tails but as Sara left his world he to began to depart. His heartbeat slowed as his grip on her loosened until he fell unconscious and his heart no longer able to compete with his injuries stopped. Although his heart had broken when it stopped beating the second it did it was mended, for there waiting for him was Sara, waiting to spend forever with him in eternal rest. That's how the rescue worker found them laid intertwined with each other.

Catherine, Nick Warrick and Greg watched as the workers spoke to Brass and Ecklie they saw Brass turn away his eyes red and they knew.

"I'm sorry bit Gil and Sara's body have just been found"

"NO" Greg broke down there on the spot his whole body shuck as several lab workers tried to comfort him. Nick just stood starring towards the building as if he was watching something. Warrick began pacing up and down the side of the car before punching it repeatedly before falling to the floor in tears as Brass came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Were they found together?" Nick asked suddenly.

"I don't know" replied Ecklie.

"Yes they were. He was holding her," replied a rescue worker.

"Their together Cath" said Nick turning to face her "I think their finally at peace" he said managing a small smile as Catherine broke down into tears holding onto him. The inquiry into the explosion found that the officer hadn't checked the box and they were sacked. Catherine had blamed herself for a while but was slowly coming round to the fact it was essentially an accident.

The funeral was unbelievable. So many people turned up. Both their ashes were scattered across lake mead and flowers knee deep formed a circle around a tree. The ceremony was short as several people cried expect those form the night shift. It was only Grissom's mother who understood why.

"He finally asked her didn't he" she smiled coming up to shake Catherine hand.

"He did," replied Cath as rain clouds gathered overhead. After the service everyone gathered around the lake talking and exchanging stories the rain never came to anything and the sun shone until all but the night shift had gone home.

"Do you think there watching?" asked Greg trying his best not to start crying again.

"Sara always liked the sun," replied Nick as he set off back to the car leaving Greg to think. Slowly he realised what he meant.

"Was that you Sara or was Grissom making you happy" smiled Greg.

"I think they were watching over all of us" smiled Catherine taking Greg's arm.

"They better not be watching me get changed," added Warrick smiling a sudden clap of thunder rang out and the heavens opened.

"I WAS JUST SAYING" shouted Warrick laughing as they ran back to the car knowing that Sara and Grissom would always be together and always be watching them.

**The End.**

**As usual reviews are more than welcome : )**


End file.
